1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a plurality of recording modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a recording apparatus including a plurality of recording modules. Each of the recording modules includes a head, a carriage, and an individual conveyor. For example, in a printer including two recording modules arranged vertically, each of a conveying distance L1 between a branch point of a shared conveyance path and a recording starting position of a first carriage on a first conveyance path and a conveying distance L2 between the branch point and a recording starting position of a second carriage on a second conveyance path is set to be longer than or equal to the length of the maximum size sheet which can be used in the printer.